


Run and Hide

by lb4



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, shy spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lb4/pseuds/lb4
Summary: Spock hadn’t had any time for romance between joining Starfleet and the Seven Signals - he had been both entirely preoccupied in his work and not interested in pursuing anything romantic until he had met her.





	Run and Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to correct any errors!  
Hit me up on tumblr, anotherstartrekimagineblog for requests <3
> 
> A little snippet of Discovery Spock.

Spock hadn’t had any time for romance between joining Starfleet and the Seven Signals - he had been both entirely preoccupied in his work and not interested in pursuing anything romantic until he had met her.

She was unexpected, wore her heart on her sleeve, and in Spock’s time of need she was patient - and tried hard to show him healthy ways to embrace emotion whilst still managing its effects. She knew small things about Vulcan, but always wanted to know more. She gave him something of interest on Discovery other than his work on the signals - and for that he was thankful.

"Spock, please accompany the Lieutenant to the lab?" Pike calls out.

He is broken from his state of reverie. "Of course, Captain."

She is stood waiting for him, looking pleased.  
  
Spock feels an emotion that is unfamiliar to him, even in this time of heightened experiences; nervousness.

They enter and exit the turbo lift onto the correct deck, and she begins discussing the relevant scientific work she needed his consultation on.

Her passion and interest is certainly something to be admired, Spock muses as she is completed absorbed looking at her PADD and relaying data.

“Of course, as the best mind on the ship, I knew I had to show you.” She turns to him and smiles widely in a way that absorbs the Vulcan completely. He is not used to such an attraction - and doesn’t even know what to say in response to her seemingly flirtatious comment - he just looks back at her and feels his lips curl into a smile - hoping she doesn’t see the tinge of greenish blush on his face.

* * *

"Spock, may I sit with you?"

"Of course, Lieutenant."

Spock knows he should say something; exchanging pleasantries or discussing duties… He wanted to attempt some form of human courtship but wasn't quite sure on how to approach such a thing. Moments pass, the Vulcan pre-occupied with his thoughts and the Lieutenant eating quietly - the silence stretches on.

"Are you okay? You seem to be quiet, deep in thought" She asks and then laughs. "Uncharacteristically so, I mean."

"I am quite alright." He offers and tries to give a reassuring smile.  
Spock is somewhat nervous and out of his depth.

Without thinking, she reaches out to hold his hand in a comforting gesture.

The feelings of the lieutenant rush to Spock - concern and… attraction.  
He is relieved to know she feel the same, and wants to hold her hand in return, but instead withdraws due to the intensity of the emotions shared.

"I'm, so sorry." The Lieutenant takes ahold of her tray and stands, moving away from the table. "Excuse me."

Spock opens his mouth as if to speak, and finds himself at a loss, instead settling his face and returning his attention back to his meal.

* * *

“I hear you are not headed with the Discovery.” Spock says, stopping momentarily to talk to her before heading to see Michael.

“No, I’m looking forward to making the Enterprise my new home.”  
She replies, and goes to continue walking down the corridor, but instead turns back.  
“I hope I get to spend more time with you." She says and leans up on her tiptoes to press a gentle, sweet kiss to his bearded cheek.

Spock is breathless, overtaken by the sensation. "And I too." 


End file.
